Because Sak and Co. Got High
by Little Wolf
Summary: A little ditty I did for CCS using the theme of Because I Got High. It's pretty funny so take your time to R+R. PG-13 for some language, yuri/yaoi jokes, and because the original song, well, IT'S ABOUT WEED!


Because Sak and Co. Got High  
  
I was bored one day in school and for some reason "Because I Got High" got stuck in my head. Then I realized that it would make a great song fic song. So, allow me, DJ Little Karou, to entertain you, at least for a few minutes, with my CCS version of "Because I Got High".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karou: Ah hell. We don't need no intro. Just break it down!  
  
Kero:  
I was gonna stop eatin' cake, but then I got high.  
I was gonna beat Suppi's ass too, but then I got high.  
Now I'm just a stuffed animal, and I know why.  
Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high.  
  
Suppi:  
I wasn't gonna eat the sweets, but then I got high.  
I was just gonna help Er-rie, but then I got high.  
Now I'm really hyper, and I know why.  
Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high.  
  
Takahashi:  
I was gonna stop lyin', but then I got high.  
Chiharu was gonna lay off me, but then I got high.  
Now I'm black and blue, and I know why.  
Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high.  
  
Naoko:  
I kept seein' these ghosts, because I got high.  
There were monsters n' dragons too, because I got high.  
Now I see 'em all the time, and I know why.  
Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high.  
  
Rika:  
I was gonna be a normal girl, but then I got high.  
Then Terada saw me there, when I was high.  
Now I'm engaged to my teacher, and I know why.  
Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high.  
  
Eriol:  
I was gonna take my Prozac, but then I got high.  
I was gonna be nice to Syaoran too, but then I got high.  
Now I'm pissin' ev'ryone off, and I know why.  
Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high.  
  
Ruby Moon:  
I was gonna stop the glomp, but then I got high.  
I was gonna leave Touya too, but then I got high.  
Now I'm fightin' with Yue, and I know why.  
Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high.  
  
Touya:  
I was gonna wear the suit, but then I got high.  
It was just gonna be for he, but then I got high.  
Now Yuki is cryin', and I know why.  
Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high.  
  
Yukito:  
I was gonna ride my bike, but then I got high.  
I was gonna wear my helmet too, but then I got high.  
Now I gotta concussion, and I know why.  
Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high.  
  
Yue:  
I wasn't gonna make some friends, but then I got high.  
Reed was all I need, but then I got high.  
Now I got 50 friends, all of them high.  
Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high.  
  
Clow Reed:  
I created all the cards, but then I got high.  
I created one more too, because I got high.  
Now there's a second movie, and I know why.  
Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high.  
  
Meiling:  
I was just gonna be a bitch, but then I got high.  
Even more so to Sakura, but then I got high.  
Now I'm even more of a bitch, and I know why.  
Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high.  
  
Syaoran:  
I was sent to prevent disaster, but then I got high.  
I may have caught some cards too, but then I got high.  
Now I'm just a sidekick, and I know why.  
Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high.  
  
Tomoyo:  
I was gonna sleep with Sak, but then I got high.  
I was gonna tape it too, but then I got high.  
Now I'm stuck with Eriol, and I know why.  
Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high.  
  
Sakura:  
I was gonna catch the cards, but then I got high.  
I was gonna get some Li too, but then I got high.  
Now the world's fucked up, and I know why.  
Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high.  
  
Karou:  
I was gonna write a fic, but I never got high.  
It was gonna be good too, but I never got high.  
Now I'm doin' this, and I know why.  
Because I'm not high, because I'm not high, because I'm not high.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Enjoy? Not enjoy? Leave a review. I was just trying to be funny, but it got really weak near the end. Continue to read my stuff! One day I'll post a real fic!  
  
Little "Karou" wolf 


End file.
